SLC Punk II
by woahMANGOS
Summary: Two new characters are introduced in this sequel to the popular cult movie SLC Punk. The first is Jacey, Bob's younger sister, and the second is Marshmallow, Brandy's cousin and Stevo's new friend. Brandy and Stevo are also engaged.
1. Bad News

SUMMARY:

Two new characters are introduced in this sequel to the popular cult movie _SLC Punk_. The first new character is Bob's younger sister Jacey, who moved in with their grandmother in California after their mother died. Jacey moves into town (Salt Lake City) after graduating high school and being informed of her brother's death. Upon moving into town she starts hanging out with her brother's childhood friend, Stevo, who she hasn't seen since she was little. She also meets his new fiancée, Brandy. The second new character is Marshall, affectionately knownto his friends as Marshmallow. Marshall is Brandy's cousin and Stevo's new friend. Will Marshall replace Bob in Stevo's mind? Stay tuned and watch for updates to find out what happens.

_Our story begins with the death of Bob, Stevo's best friend and fellow punk._

Jacey was sitting on her bed, looking at old photos and reminiscing about her family. _I guess I'll never have that again_, she thought. In this picture she was on her mother's lap. Bobby was sitting next to them with a big smile on his face, but it was obviously a fake one. Her father was standing behind them with his hand on her mother's shoulder.

Suddenly she remembered what he was like when she left: a paranoid mess and araging alcoholic. He sort of went nuts after her mom died.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing in the living room surprised her. She ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Um… Jacey?"

The person on the other line sounded familiar… but their voice was filled pain and anxiety… the way a voice sounds when the person speaking is about to burst into tears. Then it hit her… the guy on the other line was Stevo.

"Steven? Is that you?"

"Yeah… hey, Jacey. You sound so much older… I guess it's been a while." Stevo said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"So… how's life? How are you… how's Bobby?"

"Oh. That's what I was calling you about… something bad has happened… you might want to sit down."

It was then that Jacey realized Stevo was crying.

"Did something… did… something happen? Is Bob okay?"

"Bob's dead, Jacey. I'm so sorry."

"No… no… he…"

A few minutes passed before Jacey could finally clear her throat and speak.

"How did it happen?"

"Um… I'll tell you later… in person. I bought you a plane ticket, but if you aren't interested you don't have to take it. We'll let you stay with us until you get settled. I thought… you know… after graduating maybe you'd want to come back to Salt Lake City… at least for a little while."

"Sure."

Jacey hung up without a goodbye… Stevo didn't blame her. After a few minutes of staring at the wall the tears finally hit her like a ton of bricks. Before she was thinking things couldn't get worse. _Congratulations, Jacqueline_, she thought, _they have._

Six months later, after settling everything to move in with Stevo, she was on a plane to Salt Lake City. She got Stevo to pick her up at the airport.

"Oh… who's this?" she asked as she loaded her luggage into the trunk.

Stevo grinned. "This is my girlfriend Brandy."

"We're engaged," Brandy said, smiling and reaching for Stevo's hand.

"Well, looks like you're doing well, Stevo." Jacey got in the back seat.

"Yeah," he began, putting the key in the ignition, "after Bob died I started dating Brandy. I moved in with her. Her parents are rich and pay for everything."

"Stevo!" Brandy hit his shoulder playfully.

"Good. I'm sure that's what Bob would have wanted." Jacey didn't intend for it to come out sounding sarcastic. She got the feeling that Stevo was pretty happy right now and she knew that's what Bob would have wanted for him.

When they reached Brandy's house Stevo got out and grabbed Jacey's bags. Seeing SLC for the first time in years got her thinking about Bob again. She had to discreetly wipe tears from her eyes before getting out. She didn't want Stevo to see she had been crying.

Brandy's house was one of the nicest she had ever seen. Just the living room was the size of a whole condo back in California.

The house contained 12 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. It also had two other floors. The floor they entered on was the main floor where the living room, kitchen, dining room, and sunroom were located. There was also a door to the backyard and swimming pool on that floor. The floor below was the basement. There you could find an assortment of things to entertain yourself: a pool table, a way-too-expensive TV, a stereo, and even a pinball machine.

Stevo showed Jacey to her room. In it was a king-sized bed dressed in the softest sheets and comforters Jacey had ever felt. After putting her stuff down Jacey was led to the basement by Stevo. She saw a tall guy with purple hair playing pool in nothing but a pair of bright red boxers and white socks. He smiled at her with gleaming white teeth. His baby blue eyes took her by surprise… she'd never seen a pair of eyes so full of life. Looking at them was like looking right into the ocean.

Just then Stevo interrupted her daydreaming. "This is Marshmallow," he said motioning towards the tall guy in boxers. Jacey smiled and shook his hand.

"Is that your real name?" Jacey stared at his eyes.

"No. I'm Marshall, but you can call me Marshmallow if you want."

For the rest of the night Marshall taught her how to play pool. She knew how to play, but she wanted any excuse for him to wrap his arms around her.

Later, while she lay in bed trying to sleep, she reminisced about growing up with Bob.

"Give it back!" eight-year-old Jacey screeched at her older brother, trying with all her might to loosen his grip on her favorite doll. Bobby was 12 and he always picked fights with his little sister.

"_No. You said I could have it." Bobby laughed. To him it was all a game._

"_Stop lying. You're so stupid." Jacey finally gave up on trying to get the doll back and instead used her remaining energy to kick and punch her brother._

"_Fine, have your stupid doll. I don't want it anyway." Bobby threw the doll on the floor and stomped off to his room._

A bark from the neighbor's dog brought Jacey back to reality. She cursed herself for only remembering the bad times she had with Bob. _Why is it so hard to think of the good stuff?_ She asked herself. Maybe there just wasn't much good stuff to think about.

The next morning Jacey got up and went downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she found Stevo and Brandy drinking coffee at the kitchen table.

"Since when do you wake up before noon?" Jacey asked Stevo.

"Since always," he said with a smirk.

"Psh… yeah. I'll believe that when I win the lottery." Jacey sat down next to Stevo.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Brandy asked her. "We have bacon, eggs… pretty much everything."

"I'm fine." Jacey looked tired. She'd spent most of the night dreaming of Bob with her eyes open, but hadn't gotten any real sleep.

"Stevo,I wanted to talk to you about something. You told me when I got here we'd talk about how Bob died. I want to know."

_To Be Continued_


	2. Such A Short Life

Stevo groaned. With Jacey in the house, he too had spent all night thinking about Bob. For the first time in months he had opened up to Brandy, burying his head in her shoulder and crying until he seemed to be out of tears to cry with. Brandy had tried to be understanding, but it scared her a little. It was enough trying to deal with a guy dying from something he took at _her_ party.

Jacey looked up at him. "I know it's hard," she said quietly, "Trust me, it'll be hard for me to hear, too."

The room was silent for a while.

Stevo looked up. "He overdosed, Jacey."

"What? Bob… yeah right. You're lying."

"No… he did. On accident. I think he was drunk and then he took something."

"No… he would never…"

"I know. It's hard to believe, but it happened."

Jacey nodded and got up. Stevo knew she needed some time alone, so he didn't go after her.

Jacey bumped into Marshall in the hallway. She thought he had left the night before.

"You're still here?"

"Um. I live here," he chuckled.

"Oh… I thought. Nevermind."

"My parents died when I was twelve. Brandy and me have been like siblings ever since."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yep. Oh I heard about your brother. I've been at school, so I never met him, but I'm really sorry."

"Thanks." Jacey started to leave, but Marshall stopped her."

"Hey, um… you wanna play some pool? Or talk? Or something… anything?"

"I'm not really up to anything right now. Maybe later."

Jacey ran up stairs, sat on the bed, and begged herself to remember something good. A picture flashed in her mind. Christmas. Bob was there. She was 13.

"_Hey." Bob handed Jacey a present. "It's from Dad."_

_She opened the present. It was a thing to hang on her door. It said JACQUELINE in big gold letters. She knew it was from Bob. Her dad hadn't given her a present since she was 6. "Tell him I say thanks." She looked Bob in the eyes. He knew she knew. He smiled that real smile… the one he barely ever showed to anyone except her._

Jacey opened her eyes and darted to the closet. She opened up a small bag in the corner, one of two she had brought. The one with all the important stuff in it. There it was, on top. The wooden decoration with the gold letters. She pulled it out and hung it on the handle of the door. "Tell him I say thanks," she whispered. She didn't know who she was talking to – Her mom? Bob? "I miss you."

She went downstairs. Brandy and Marshall were swimming in the pool and Stevo was smoking just outside the front door. She went outside, pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, and lit one.

"You smoke?"

"Yeah… you do too."

Stevo chuckled, releasing a big puff of gray smoke into the air.

"I thought you hated SLC. Why are you still here?"

"It's something Bob said before he died. This was home to him. I don't want to leave. It'd be like leaving him behind."

"But don't you think he would have wanted you to leave? Move to New York, have fun?"

"Well, next year I'm going to Harvard. I'm gonna be a lawyer. I just wanted to stick around for a while… for Bob. For you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. I mean… you've been stuck with your grandma and I just thought you should come out here for a while. Of course California's probably sweet, right?"

"It's nothing special… way overrated."

"Oh." Stevo nodded like he had just learned some important fact he could use on a big test or something.

"You know… I met your dad for the first time a little while before Bob died."

"Really? You'd never met him before?"

"Nope. He's a little crazy."

"A little?" Jacey laughed. "So how old is Marshall?"

"He's twenty. Why? You got a thing for him?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"He just dropped out of college a little while ago," Stevo said, smashing his cigarette butt into the ashtray on the seat of the deck chair next to them.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something about wanting to make it for himself… not depending on his parents anymore."

"His parents? He said they were dead."

"Yeah. He calls Brandy's mom and dad his parents."

"Oh." Jacey put out her cigarette and followed Stevo inside.

"You wanna go swim with them or something?"

"Not really… I'm not in the mood. Why? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Just out… for a little while."

Jacey looked at Stevo.

"Ok. I'm going to see Bob," he whispered.

"Can I come?"

"I guess. Come on."

It was warm outside, but a breeze picked up Jacey's long, black hair and made it bounce up and down.

Stevo walked slowly on the path through the cemetery. He looked like he was counting his steps as he clenched his fists deep in his pockets. Jacey just followed, glancing at the graves they passed. Finally they stopped. Jacey's eyes hit the first name on the stone – ROBERT. It looked so strange. She'd never thought of his real name before. He was always Bobby… or Bob. Her eyes fell on the year. 1963 – 1985. Such a short life.


End file.
